


Unexpected help from chaos himself

by SlytherclawPrincess



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3 am writing, BAMF Jotunn Loki, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), thats a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawPrincess/pseuds/SlytherclawPrincess
Summary: During a battle the Avengers are losing, Loki shows up and throws down. Purely self indulgent BAMF Loki content





	Unexpected help from chaos himself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnastasiaforMarvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaforMarvel/gifts), [rainbowconverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowconverse/gifts).



> Just some fight action for you

The battle was starting to look more difficult than expected. The doom-bots seemed to just multiply every time one was taken out. They were slowly closing them in. Clint was out of arrows and Natasha just looked annoyed. Hulk was having fun smashing things, though, so that was a plus. 

 

“Nothing we do is working. We need another tactic.” Cap said.

 

Thor was crushing them like cans with his hammer but it didn't seem to do much to the bots. Tony couldn't find a way to shut them down remotely. The Avengers were huddled together, a wave of bots ready to attack. Then suddenly, they start falling. They wave gets smaller and small until the Avengers can see what is happening. They did not expect to see Loki sitting there, a dagger of ice in his hand, sitting next to a fallen building. The bots had surrounded Loki at this point. Steve tried to call out but stopped short when he saw Loki send 100 daggers of ice through the heads of the bots. Bots were dropping like flies around him. When he was finished, he left one single bot standing. He learned in and spoke.

 

“Hello Mr Doom! It truly is a shame i couldn't see you today. I know you can hear me. So head my warning when i tell you to leave this city alone. Or next time,” Loki pauses, pointing the dagger at the camera, “i won't be so nice.” Loki stabs the bot in the eye where the camera was. 

 

He then looks up, smiles at the Avengers, and dissipates. 

**Author's Note:**

> What’s this, two in a week? Yeah I’m full of surprises. Anyway, here’s another this I wrote depressed and sleep deprived. Don’t have a beta but shoutout to AnastasiaforMarvel and rainbowconverse for telling me it’s not bad and fueling my self-esteem, love you guys. Um yeah that’s it, thanks for reading. Later


End file.
